Automobile mechanics are often required to measure the lug pattern diameter of an automobile wheel, so that a desired wheel may be affixed to the automobile for repair purposes, routine maintenance, or to replace an existing wheel with a more aesthetically-pleasing wheel. During this procedure, mechanics have used conventional tape measures or, in some instances, complicated and expensive systems to measure the lug pattern diameter of an automobile wheel. These existing devices and methods suffer from various drawbacks, such as being inaccurate, burdensome to use, requiring the purchase of expensive equipment, or are difficult to maneuver around the central hub of a wheel. Accordingly, a need exists for new and improved devices and methods for measuring the lug pattern diameter of an automobile wheel.